Legends of the Oracion Souls
by GoldieMysticFazbear
Summary: The Oracion Souls is a strong guild founded by the daughter of Satan herself. However, things aren't exactly what they seem. Join Goldie and her guild members as they face all sorts of challenges such as dictators from other worlds, a maniac with eyes everywhere, traitors within the guild walls, and much more! This story was inspired by the anime Fairy Tail but isn't about it.


Earth was always a dormant and somewhat boring planet. Human mortals controlled the lands without the aid of any supernatural power. For millions and millions of years, Earth had been a home of powerless humans who survived depending only on their technology, minds, and will power to keep living. Then came the war. A war, unlike anything human mortals had ever seen before. One that was completely out of their hands and not able to be understood by their simple-minded brains. A war between the gods. The war between Heaven and Hell.

Heaven had always watched over and protected the earth without directly interfering or mingling with humans. But then the attacks came. Creatures straight from Hell itself sought to capture the earth as well as all of her sister planets. The humans had never faced such powerful and abnormal entities before, thus leaving them unprepared and weak to their enemy. Leading his angels and other holy followers, God held Satan's demons back. But it wasn't enough. Satan sent flood after flood of demonic warriors and subjects that had been prepared for this day all of their undead lives. With good and evil at equal power, the battle for earth stretched over 600 years long before Hell would attempt to end it all with a secret weapon.

Hell and Heaven had both won and lost many battles against each other during the war, but it seemed that neither side was able to win a battle big enough to end the entire war. However, Satan had created this war with a trick up his sleeve. A secret weapon that would guarantee Hell's victory. Using some of his own power, Satan combined the purest darkness with some of the strongest magic ever known, magic kept secret because of its overwhelming power. As a result, the Lord of Hell had created a dark energy source in the form of a girl. Her skin was pale as snow, her long wavy hair a black to dark purple ombre, her eyes an enchanting royal purple, her soft lips painted with a black gloss, and an expression that lacked any joy or happiness. She wore a long black gown with purple accents and long bat-like sleeves. A silver head decoration sat on her head with an amethyst gem resting at the front of her face. Her name was Mystic.

Mystic's only purpose was to provide all of Hell with enough magic and strength to win the war, which she did without hesitation. She was a creation of pure darkness and evil that dedicated every second to please her creator with whatever desire he had. In return, Satan declared Mystic as his own daughter and heir to his throne since she was created as his exact image of a child he always wanted to follow after him. However, princess of Hell or not, Mystic was kept locked away in a dark dungeon prison located in the darkest part of Hell. She didn't mind though. She didn't mind the black chains that kept her bound to her prison or the tubes on her body that harvested her core power nonstop. This was the life Mystic was created for and the life she accepted.

With Hell's sudden new strength, Heaven became weaker and weaker. God suspected that Satan was receiving help from some obviously strong and evil entity, but he couldn't think of who. He had never heard of such a strong magic user in Hell but was determined to find them and hopefully end the war. Heaven had heard of Hell's plans for a final charge that would earn them their victory with their new power. This meant that whoever or whatever was aiding Satan's army would most likely make an appearance at the battle to provide a direct boost of power and magic. The Lord of Heaven knew the risks made by waiting for the unknown secret weapon to reveal him or herself was extremely high. If Satan's little friend didn't show for the battle or aided from afar, then it would only be a matter of hours before all of Heaven would fall. Heaven needed a plan and they needed it soon.


End file.
